1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a developing device adapted to develop an electrostatic latent image formed on an image bearing member and used with an image forming apparatus of electrophotographic type or electrostatic recording type such as a copying machine, a printer and the like, and more particularly, it relates to a developing device preferably used with a process cartridge.
2. Related Background Art
An example of an arrangement for applying bias to a developing roller of a developing apparatus is shown in FIG. 9.
There has been proposed a method in which a flange member F formed from a conductive member is provided at an end of a, developing roller D, and an electrode comprised of a compression coil spring Sp is electrically connected to the flange member F, and one end of the compression coil spring Sp is attached to a housing of the developing apparatus and the spring is slidingly contacted with contact member C which is electrically communicated with a power feeding member V provided in a main body of apparatus when the developing apparatus is mounted to a frame of apparatus.
Further, as another method for applying the bias to the developing roller D as developing means, there has been proposed a method in which, as shown in FIG. 10, an elastic abutment portion Cs is provided on a contact member C, and application of bias is effected by abutting the elastic abutment portion Cs against a flange member F formed from conductive member provided at an end of the developing roller D.
In the above-mentioned method, since the compression spring Sp or the flange member F is rotated integrally with the developing roller D to slidingly contact with the contact member C, generally, conductive grease is coated on a sliding portion Cp.
However, when the power feeding member V for feeding power from the electrode member provided at a driving side of the main body of the image forming apparatus to the flange member F at a driving side of the developing roller D is provided, since there are gears G as driving means for driving the developing roller D, an installation position of the power feeding member V is limited, thereby making compactness of the developing apparatus difficult.
An object of the present invention is to provide a compact developing device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a developing device in which power can be fed from a nondriving side to a developing roller.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a developing device detachably attachable to an image forming apparatus, comprising a developer carrying member for carrying developer, a developer regulating member for regulating an amount of the developer on the developer carrying member, a conductive support member for supporting the developer regulating member, a driving gear provided on the developer carrying member and adapted to receive a driving force from a main body of the image forming apparatus, a first electrode member which is provided at a driving side of the developer carrying member and to which developing voltage is applied and which is electrically communicated with the conductive support member, and a second electrode member for electrically communicating between the conductive support member and a non-driving side of the developer carrying member.
The other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed explanation referring to the accompanying drawings.